The Cats! THE CATS!
by Eruvande Snape
Summary: Harry is staying with Mrs. Figg. Unfortunately the cats start to grate on his nerves. What happens when you put one VERY annoyed Harry in with a room full of clingy cats? Find out for yourself.


_**Author:** Eruvande Snape  
__**Rating:** PG  
__**Title:** The Cats! THE CATS!  
__**Summary:** Harry is staying with Mrs. Figg. Unfortunately the cats start to grate on his nerves. What happens when you put one VERY annoyed Harry in with a room full of clingy cats? Find out for yourself.

* * *

_

Harry Potter was at Mrs. Figg's house. His _family_ had gone on vacation and again decided he wasn't worthy of being taken with them. He had been there for eight days now and Harry thought he was going to go crazy.

The cats were everywhere. He couldn't get a moments peace. It didn't matter where he went, the cats were always there. Even in the bathroom, at least one of the cats would be watching him. They slept on his bed, and some times on top of him, at night.

The scene opens with our hero sitting in the living room watching the television. Mrs. Figg had gone out to buy some groceries. Unfortunately this meant that Harry was alone in the house...with the cats.

Normally he doesn't mind cats. In fact, Harry is very fond of all animals. These cats however had apparently taken it upon themselves to completely smother him. There were seven cats either laying on top of or right up against him. This is what he had to go through everyday, and to be honest, it was driving him mad.

Harry was trying to be calm though. The cats just wanted attention. He could understand that. With there being so many of them, Harry was sure that Their owner wouldn't be able to give them all the attention they wanted. It wasn't until one of the larger cats jumped on Harry's head that he lost it.

Incensed with the whole situation, Harry jumped to his feet, dislodging the cats in the process. He whipped out his wand and in the blink of an eye had started casting spells. Three of the cats were held under **Crucio** until they stopped breathing. The other four cats were hit with **Imperio** and forced to 'fight to the death'. When only one cat was left standing, Harry finished it off with a swift killing curse.

Coincidentally, that was the moment Mrs. Figg chose to walk into the room. She looked at the massacre around her and screamed. Looking toward Harry and seeing the triumphant gleam in his eye, she was enraged.

"You stupid child, you killed them. Those were your friends and your murdered them!" Figg screamed.

"Those beasts were not my friends. Those menaces were a complete nuisance. They were always in the way." Harry retorted, not caring what she had to say about it.

Frantically, Mrs. Figg ran over to Harry and started shaking him by the shoulders. "Harry! Those weren't ordinary cats. They were just watching over you. You just killed your friends and professors."

"What? You mean those cats were really wizards?" Harry was shocked.

"Yes and now they're dead, thanks to you."

Harry just stood there for a moment. He didn't know what to say. When he did finally find his voice, he spoke coldly. "It was there own damn fault! They shouldn't have been bothering me so much. Merlin, they were watching me shower, what did you want me to do about it?" With that, Harry stormed from the house.

Upon Harry's return to school, he found nobody would speak to him. Apparently, what he had done had been leaked out to the papers. Harry was escorted from the premise by a group of Aurors and ended up being sentenced to be given the Dementor's Kiss.

Mrs. Figg bought a plaque for her house as a memorial to the lost souls. The plaque read:

_**In memory of those who were taken from us  
**__**by the one they were trying to protect.**_

_Albus Dumbledore - (Twinkle)  
__Severus Snape - (Blackie)  
__Ronald Weasley - (Invidious)  
__Hermione Granger - (Bucky)__  
__Remus Lupin - (Amber)  
__Molly Weasley - (Fire Cat)  
__Rubeus Hagrid - (Bubba)

* * *

**A.N.** __Thank you for reading my story. I know, I've lost my mind, but It just came to me and I had to write it._

_Some of the cat's names are obvious, but some are a bit obscure. I know what I'm doing though._

_**Amber**: Since I know you will eventually read this, I will call you as soon as I can. Hugs and Kisses._


End file.
